gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Funeral of Lord Jeremiah Garland
"In peace, sons bury their fathers, but in war the fathers bury their sons. ''" -Herodotus. Said to Joshua Pond when King George II informed him of his son's death. On September 5, 1744, Lord Jeremiah "Garland" Pond, a Lord of the East India Trading Company, passed away. The cause of death was of a bullet wound he had recieved three days before, while protecting King George II. While thought to be recovering, around noon that day, Lord Johnny Coaleaston had gone to visit him, to find him pale and near death. He only told Johnny to "Tell Harrington to give you my post." He died while talking gibberish to Johnny about his life, most of which didn't make sense. I, King George, plan to host his funeral next Sunday, September 11 (I know, bad day...), on Port Royal. The server will be specified when you log on that day, to keep genocidal creeps like Francis Chiphawk from showing up. Attendees *Jack Goldwrecker/Real name unknown—Lord of France *John Breasly/King George II—King of England *Prince Edward Leonard Breasly III—Prince of England *Johnny Coaleaston/Johnathan Francis Anthony O' Reilly—Forth In Command of the EITC *Benjamin Macmorgan/King Louis XV—King of France *Jason Blademorgan/the killer/grandson *Andrew Mallace/Czar of Russia, Great friend *Edward Daggerhawk/William I -- King of The Netherlands *Jason Yelloweagle/ King Jason Yelloweagle I -- King of Yelloweagle's Paradise *Stormwalker/ Daughter *Edgar Wildrat/Prince George II—Prince of England *Sven Daggersteal/ son Add you name in the format of "Player name/Role-playing name -- Role". No signatures. Goodbyes People who want to write goodbyes, please title them in "Heading 3", and write your goodbye. Please, do not add a large sig. Only if you have small sigs like Captainjosh98, Shade Link, and myself should you sign with a sig. Otherwise, just sign your player and/or role-playing name. John Breasly's Goodbye Jeremiah, I always saw you as just another soldier, until you finally showed yourself in several fights against The Paradox. From that point on, I saw you as a true force to reckon with, strong on the outside, but caring on the inside. I will ''not forget you. King George Augustus'' II of Great Britain & Ireland, Arch-Treasurer & Prince-Elector of the Holy Roman Empire, Duke of Brunswick'' Benjamin Macmorgan's sad Final Goodbyes Goodbye Jeremiah, I remember that day 3 years ago when I met you. I was gm of The Co Empire at the time, you were gm of King's Mercenaries. We may have been enemies at some point, best friends at another, good old friends. But, I know for one that I and everyone else will never forget, Lord Jeremiah Garland. .Benjamin Macmorgan Prince Leon Said His Goodbyes! Dear Lord Jeremiah Garland, ever since I met you I admired your skill, and leadership qualities. I must admit though, I had my doubts about you, and your relationship with my uncle, King George Augustus II. But, you definitely came through! I thank you for protecting and standing by my family, rest... in.... peace... 'Prince Leon of England ' Johnny Coaleaston's Goodbye Jeremiah Garland, I remember my first days of really meeting you, when you gave an order that I did not like. I went and told all my friends that you had "Garlic breath" and that your real name was "Lord Garlic Garland". Days after ward, I saw you fighting in battle valiantly and dutifully, and I knew I had been wrong. Upon my promotion to Lord, you became one of my good friends, if not best. You were like a brother to me. I helped you when you were accused of being a traitor, and the whole time I knew it was false. You helped me through MANY bad days, and I will never forget how you helped me form and lead my division, let me call you "Jerry" or "Mr. Garland" instead of "Lord Garland, sir", played poker with me when I was lonely, and even made many pages for me when I was too lazy to make them. You are truly the most wonderful man I know, and I will always carry you in my heart. Goodbye, Lord Jeremiah Garland, sir. Your friend and servant, Second High Lord Johnnathan Francis Anthony O' Reilly, Forth in Command of the EITC Edward Daggerhawk's Goodbye Well Mr. Garland, I believe this is goodbye from me. Thank you for everything that I asked you to help me with. You helped me stood up to Francis Chiphawk, gave me a great time with EITC things and duties, and even help me make a great friend. We had times where we argued, but we had a lot of times where we agreed to many things. It seems like I'm going to lose a very good friend and a great advisor to me. I will never forget all the things we did. I will always remember you in my heart, when I need to make choices, and to always stand up for myself. I know who shot you in the chest, it was Jason Blademorgan. I will not rest until I find him and kill him once and for all. He has injuried me before and now I will get my REVENGE on him. I will avenge you Mr. Garland. Well I guess this is a goodbye Lord Jeremiah Garland, forever. Your very good friend, Jason Yelloweagle's Goodbye I didn't know you very well Mr. Garland. But I still remember the first time I met you in The Co Empire. I thought back then that you were just a selfish brat who was just there to take over when Ben left and try to take over EITC. But now I see that you are a very nice young man and I am sorry I couldn't get to know you better. The stranger you didn't know Jason Blademorgan's Goodbye Jerry was my grand-dad who always help me through my worst of times. I remember when he showed me how to catch a baseball. I remember the day of your death Jerry. My friends and I were at the bar on Port Royal. I was drinking rum while they were drinking tea. You came in and yelled the king has been shot we ran to the king, then I pulled out my gun tried to shoot him in the foot. Then you took the bullet. Afterwards, I started to cry and I knew what I have done I am sorry grand-garlic I hope you forgive me. This will always be in my head and dreams forever. I wish I can take this back well I see you soon up there - throws rose on the grave - . Johnny Goldtimber's Goodbye Lord Jeremiah Garland....... A man which many knew from the old days of the EITC in The Co. Empire. A man that gave his life to protect the King and his Country. When worst came to worst that man served the EITC with no Question at all. A qualilty not many Officers have. It was an Honor to serve with that man Lord Jeremiah Garland in the EITC Military and we shall not let his Sacrifice go in Vain. So on this day the 5th of September, 1744 we shall always remmber and honor the Death and Sacrifice of Lord Jeremiah Garland who died protecting his King of our great country England! May he Rest In Peace. Your Friend, Johnathan Goldtimbers Jack Goldwrecker's Goodbye Jeremiah, I never knew you well, but do I really need to know you to say goodbye? I remember, when I confronted you in La' Bodequita or whatever it's called. I ordered you around when it wasn't in my place to do so. I can't believe i've spent all this time self-proclaiming me as stuff i'm not, while people like you die for the EITC and all I do is just sit around complaining. From what I hear you were a great lord, and I hope I can grow to be just like you. I'm sorry and you will rest in peace. Your Friend, Jack Goldwrecker May you rest in peace... Category:In-game Events Category:Royal Navy Category:EITC Category:POTCO